Starry Night
by cupidsrose
Summary: Her auburn hair and light hazel eyes have captivated him for years. Now in his third year of high school, will Takashi Morinozuka finally have the chance to find his happiness with her? Tragedy strikes and the two will discover if they are able to grow closer or fall farther apart. Whether they do it on their own, or with a small push, something exciting will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! :)**

 **This is my first attempt at a FanFiction since I was in middle school. I have been revisiting a lot of anime and manga from when I was younger, and Ouran High School Host Club has always been one of my favorites. I actually just bought the box set of the manga not that long ago and fell in love with it all over again!**

 **This story came to me as I was driving to work the other day. I had been listening to Lindsey Stirling on Pandora and was instantly inspired. Hopefully you all can see my vision and are willing to stick with me until the end!**

 **I am hoping that my story can do Bisco Hatori's character's justice.**

 **Enjoy, and please review so I can make improvements as needed! :)**

 **xo cupidsrose**

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka's eyes lingered on the same desk which he had been stealing glances at since middle school, the same desk that was typically occupied by Hanako Matsumoto. Class was about to start, but her desk remained empty.

 _Perhaps she is performing again…_ He was shaken from his thoughts when an unmistakable head of auburn hair caught his eye as she slid into her seat. She set her book on the top of her desk, along with a notebook and her favorite purple pen.

One of the girls sitting near her spoke up, "Hana! How did your concert go last night?"

Hana smiled and looked at the girl cheerily, her light hazel eyes reflecting her smile, "It went well, Amaya, thank you. I was even invited to perform at the emperor's ball this weekend."

"Oh wow! That's great, Hana! Congratulations!"

Mitsukini Haninozuka grinned from beside his cousin, and best friend. "Takashi, isn't that great? Hana-chan has been given a great honor. _You_ _should congratulate her_."

"Hn," grunted Mori, "perhaps later." He smiled faintly to himself. _It's no surprise…she does play the violin beautifully_.

Honey of course noticed the smile and his own continued to grow. He had known of his cousin's crush for years and was determined to help push Mori along. After all, he had managed to find something special with Reiko, who just so happened to be Hana's cousin and close friend, so it would only be fair for Mori to find happiness as well.

Classes progressed slowly and once the school day had come to an end, it was time for Honey and Mori to make their way to Music Room 3. Hana stood up and hurried out of the classroom, passing the boys in the hallway as she made her way to the Black Magic Club, where she was supposed to meet Reiko. As she passed them, Mori noticed her clutching her black violin case against her chest and he couldn't help but smile. _I hope she practices today._ Honey and Mori arrived just outside Music Room 3 when Reiko approached the two, Hana next to her.

"Hi Mitsukuni, I've missed you today." Reiko smiled at him, "Mind if we join you at the Host Club for a bit before Hana has to leave?"

"Of course not, Reiko! I would _love_ that. Maybe we can share a piece of cake!" Honey beamed. He loved spending time with her, even though the others thought the match was a bit bizarre. He turned his attention to Hana and grinned, "We heard you were invited to perform at the emperor's ball! So happy for you, Hana-chan!"

Hana looked at Honey and blushed very faintly, never having been comfortable with too much praise, "Thank you, Honey."

Mori noticed her faint blush and felt his heart flutter ever so slightly before he spoke, "Yes, it is a great honor. Your hard work has paid off."

Before Hana had a chance to respond, she was cut off when someone began yelling her name down the hallway. Upon realizing who the perpetrator was, she grinned, her smile growing with each step her younger brother took towards her. If there was anything that she loved more than playing the violin, it was her baby brother.

Hiroki Matsumoto was in his third year of elementary school. Hana slowly bent down and held her arms wide as he crashed into her, giving her a tight hug. "How was school today, Hiro?"

Hiro smiled brightly up at his big sister, "It was great! I'll tell you all about it when we get to the car! Hurry, we are going to be late! You know how patient mother can be."

They both chuckled at that. Hana smiled warmly at her brother and then looked apologetically at the three standing beside them. "I guess that's my cue to leave, sorry! I'll see you all on Monday."

And with that she took her brother's hand and the two were walking down the hallway, happily chatting about their days, all while two warm, steely gray eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

* * *

Hana and Hiro slid into the back seat of their family car, both sharing a warm smile with their mother who sat across from them.

"Hanako, are you ready to go and pick out a gown for the emperor's ball? You will need to look your best."

"Yes, I know mother."

Hiro grinned at both ladies, "After we find Hanako a dress, can we get some ice cream?"

Hana and her mother laughed and nodded their heads, as they then continued on their way further into town to find the perfect dress for the ball.

* * *

Reiko sat across from Honey in the Host Club, the two whispering deviously about their plans to get their two cousins together.

"Do you think Takashi will ever act on his feelings?"

Honey grinned back at Reiko, "Probably, but not without a few pushes here and there. Takashi is very soft spoken and private. He also knows that Hana-chan's priority is her music right now, and he wouldn't want to disrupt that."

Reiko nodded her head, and then smirked, "Little do they know that both of them have had crushes on each other for years."

They both chuckled and took turns taking bites from the strawberry cake in front of them.

* * *

With the weekend, particularly Saturday night, came the emperor's ball.

Hana stood beside her mother, father, and her little brother as they entered the beautiful, spacious ballroom. The high ceilings housed magnificent crystal chandeliers, the walls almost seemed like they were sparkling, and the light colored marble of the floor brightened the area. She smiled faintly, appreciating the beauty of the room in its entirety.

Hana wore a floor length, jade colored dress and her shoulder length auburn hair had been slightly curled and fell in loose waves around her face, one side of her hair held back with a small clip. She held her violin case in her right hand nervously.

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder, "You'll do great, darling." He smiled at her reassuringly and she nodded her confidence suddenly back, as she approached the stage where she was to play.

Hana carefully removed her violin from its case. She rested the bout of the instrument on top of her shoulder and against the underside of her chin, preparing her fingers at the neck and lifting the bow near the strings in preparation. The bow began to glide across the strings as the lovely melody filled the ballroom. After having finished several songs, she bowed and rejoined her family in the crowd.

Once the night had come to a close, following delicious food, dancing, and mingling with other prominent families, the Matsumoto's headed back to their hotel. They had decided to stay the night due to the small blizzard outside and they would leave the next afternoon to return home.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly and Sunday afternoon found Reiko and the Host Club sitting together in a restaurant in Bunkyo. There had been a minor blizzard the night before which had continued into the afternoon, littering the ground with magnificently soft, white, and powdery snow.

Everyone was chatting happily, the same old shenanigans taking place. Tamaki was doting over Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were doing whatever they could do to annoy him. Kyouya sat quietly, observing everyone with one of his calm and calculating smiles. Mori and Honey sat side-by-side, Reiko sitting across from her love.

"Daughter! Do you really think that these _scoundrels_ are innocently sharing their food with you?"

"Tamaki-senpai, please don't call me that. I'm not your daughter."

Tamaki quickly began pouting, the twins snickering at him, which only caused his pouting to increase. Honey chuckled and a soft smile graced Mori and Reiko's lips.

Their shenanigans were interrupted by a loud ringing. Reiko blinked and pulled her phone from her pocket, she quirked a brow when she read the caller ID.

"Hm? Hana is calling me?"

She answered the phone, everyone looking at her expectantly. Her face sunk and Honey could see the panicked look in her eyes.

"Where? Are you okay? Which hospital? Okay, I'm on my way!" She hung up the phone and looked at Honey. "There's been an accident!"

Honey nodded knowingly and stood up, excusing the pair and Mori as they hurried out to the Haninozuka car, their friends not far behind. Everyone hurried in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

No one could have prepared Mori for what he would find at the hospital.

As they rushed into the emergency room, his eyes scanned the room frantically, hoping to see that familiar auburn hair. Just as he was about to say something, the doors from outside opened and in came the paramedics surrounding two familiar faces.

Hiro's limp body was on the stretcher, covered in blood. He had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and his eyes were closed. Beside him, holding his hand as they rushed in was a frantic Hana. Her clothes were covered in blood, and Mori noticed a large gash on her forehead that was dripping blood down the side of her face. He also noted a rather large bruise beginning to appear on her right forearm, it swelling at her wrist. He felt a pain in his chest.

The emergency room staff told Hana that she would be unable to join them in the operating room and she stopped in her tracks, the paramedics and doctors wheeling Hiro's stretcher behind another set of doors, which promptly closed behind them. Her breath caught in her chest and she just stared on worriedly.

Reiko came up behind her quickly. "Hana!" She turned around and was immediately greeted by several gasps.

"Hana-chan, you have glass sticking out of your shoulder!"

Hana only nodded faintly before her eyes fluttered closed. The last thing she could remember was falling and then two big, strong, and warm hands catching her.

* * *

Beep… beep… beep…

Hana's eyebrows crinkled and her eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately regretting the decision as the bright lights above her made her head ache, or was that from something else? She began to slowly sit up, and cringed in pain. She looked over at her right arm to find it in a cast. She reached up with her left hand and felt a bandage on her forehead and also one along her collarbone.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The noise got more frantic as she looked around, panic setting in. _Where am I? A hospital…? What happ-_ Her eyes widened. "H-Hiro!"

Mori suddenly appeared beside her, while Honey and Reiko remained fast asleep in the corner. "Hana… you must remain calm. Hiro is fine. He is resting."

He turned his head and nodded to the bed beside her. She calmed considerably when she saw her brother resting there, though he could have looked better. She sighed in relief and felt herself relax slightly in her bed. Then it hit her.

"Mother… and father… they didn't…" She trailed off and looked at Mori with sad eyes.

He returned her look and shook his head solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Hana looked down at her hands and saw small bits of dried blood still around her fingernails. She cringed, which Mori noticed. He calmly reached out and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it reassuringly. She raised her gaze and met his eyes. She gave him a soft, sad smile.

"Thank you… for coming to make sure I was okay."

Mori nodded and then sat down in the chair beside her bed, smiling faintly. Knowing that Hiro would be alright was comforting, but it was also nice knowing that she had all of the people she cared most about there with her. She laid down, resting her dizzying head, and gave Mori one last smile before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

Mori sighed softly, his eyes lingering on Hana's face. _Even after all of this trauma, she still manages to be so kind and thoughtful._ He reached out a tentative hand, pausing for a brief second, before he brushed some hair from her face. A small smile graced his lips.

Meanwhile, two sets of eyes were watching him from the corner, their own smiles growing by the second. There was definitely something between Mori and Hana, and today had only added to whatever that something was. Only time will tell. Reiko sighed contently as she rested her head on Honey's shoulder. _She deserves to be happy, especially after what happened today. She lost her parents and almost lost her brother… Takashi, please take care of Hana._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favorites and follows!**

 **I ended up editing the first chapter a bit after I read through it again and saw some errors. I also changed a few bits of dialogue. Nothing changed to drastically so you don't really NEED to go back and re-read it, only if you WANT to! :)**

 **Here is the second installment of this FanFiction.**

 **Hope I am still doing all of Bisco Hatori's characters justice!**

 **xo cupidsrose**

* * *

Several weeks had come and gone. Hana had been staying home, having held a funeral for her parents and also trying to manage their estate after their sudden passing. Her and her brother had inherited a fortune.

With the death of her parents, Hana and Hiro had received word that they would, unfortunately, be living with their grandfather, not shared by Reiko, from now on. He was a notoriously vile man that had achieved his success in the business world with his ruthless and cutthroat attitude.

Hana's parents had cut ties with him after an incident that had happened when she was a small child where he had locked her in a closet for not following his directions during a dinner party.

During her absence from school, her classmates had taken turns bringing her assignments to the Matsumoto house. Every time they stopped by, she was either working in her father's office with the family lawyer or sitting on the window seat in her bedroom solemnly playing her violin.

Honey and Mori had brought Hana her assignments towards the beginning of her time away and they had seen her at her most vulnerable.

Today was to be her first day back, and Ouran's halls were already brimming with gossip surrounding the Matsumoto family tragedy, much to Mori's chagrin.

 _These people are heartless. None of them really care about her, or Hiro's, well-being…_ He frowned.

"Takashi!" Honey called out, running up to his cousin with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hana-chan should be here soon!"

As if on cue, Hana pushed her way through the doors down the hall. Her eyes were kept low and on the floor in front of her as she made her way slowly towards their classroom. The whispers that had been plaguing the hallway died down to a deafening silence.

Her wrist had since healed and she now only wore a splint to lessen the stress she placed on it during everyday life. A small, and very faint, scar graced her face, as well, from the gash that had been on her forehead immediately following the accident. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew where to look, and were looking at her from a few inches away.

She made her way into the classroom and found her usual seat, sitting quietly and readying her supplies for the school day. As the cousins entered the classroom after her, Mori caught sight of something that made a pit form in his stomach.

Hana had subconsciously brushed some hair from her bangs out of her eyes and he noted the faintest hint of an old bruise along the side of her cheek near the bottom corner of her right eye. His fist clenched at his side.

 _I'll have to ask her about that later._

Classes went by quickly and the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. Hana was quick to gather up her things and escape out of the door. Mori rushed to follow her out but was stopped in the hallway by her younger brother, Hiro. He watched disdainfully as her figure disappeared down the hallway in the sea of students.

"Um, Mori…?"

"Hn." He looked down at Hiro.

"I heard Reiko say once that you and Honey were skilled fighters. C-can… can you teach me how to fight?"

Honey approached the pair, quirking an inquisitive brow. "Why do you want to learn how to fight, Hiro-chan? _Did something happen_?" He tilted his head to the side, eagerly awaiting his response.

Hiro looked down, ashamed. "Our g-grandfather… he can be _mean_ when he is angry. But he… h-he _only_ gets angry at H-Hana…"

Mori knelt down before the elementary school student, his eager eyes looking at his face. "What happened?"

Her brother began to fiddle uncomfortably with his book. "I shouldn't s-say…"

"Hiro-chan, please. If something is happening, we want to help. You can trust us." Honey shot him a kind and reassuring smile.

"O-okay… whenever grandfather wants sissy to do something that she doesn't want to do, he gets angry when she tells him 'no'. A few days ago, he told her that s-she was going to meet someone, a guy, at our parent's m-memorial." He paused, biting his lip. "She got really upset and screamed at him. H-he hit her and locked her in her bedroom for the rest of the night. He even t-took her violin! Please-"

Before his next words could leave his lips, Mori was gone. He had rushed down the hallway, looking for the girl with the auburn hair that plagued his every thought.

* * *

Hana stood with her cousin just outside of the Black Magic Club. Reiko had insisted that they wait for Honey and Mori before they went into the Host Club. Reiko was eager to have some cake with her love and Hana was hoping to have some time away from home to study in peace. Maybe she could even ask Kyouya for help with some of her assignments, he was one of the top students at Ouran after all.

Reiko wouldn't say anything _yet_ , because she didn't feel as though it was her business _yet_ , but she had noticed that Hana seemed to be acting differently today than she normally would. And it wasn't because of her loss… it was something else.

"Reiko... do you think we could go out tonight? We could go to Koda's club, he owes me a favor. I need to get out of the house. Grandfather is… well, he's grandfather." She sighed.

"Of course we can, Hana. It can be just us girls, and maybe we could invite Haruhi too."

Hana nodded at her cousin, a soft, but genuine, smile gracing her lips for the first time in weeks.

Reiko's phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen. She quirked a brow. ~ _Takashi is on his way to talk to Hana-chan. Make sure she doesn't leave.~_

"Hey, Hana? Do you mind waiting here for a second? I think I forgot something in my classroom, I'll be right back! Don't leave, okay? I promised Mitsukini we would meet him and Takashi here." She smiled innocently.

Her cousin nodded, though she was a bit perplexed. A few minutes after Reiko's sudden departure, Mori appeared down the hallway.

His steely gray eyes fell on Hana's 5'7" frame standing by the window, looking out at the other students in the courtyard as they made their way to their various family cars. He glided down the hallway, a sudden determination taking over him, as he approached her.

"Hana."

She turned her head in the direction of the voice, instantly recognizing it as Mori's. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound, but when she saw his expression, it sank into the pit of her stomach. _He knows._

He stepped forward and brushed the hair from her cheek gently, his fingers barely grazing her porcelain skin, as his eyes inspected the faint bruise that lingered there. Hana's breath caught in her chest as her she avoided his gaze.

"Unacceptable."

"It's fine, Mori. I'm fine. I promise. It's not a big deal." She stepped back, his hand falling from her face, as she looked back out the window. "Please, I don't want to talk about it." She glanced down at her phone, seeing the time. "I need to go get my brother. I'll see you around."

Before he could say anything, she walked away from him, hurrying down the hallway to find her brother.

Mori sighed. _She's too stubborn for her own good… I'll find a way to help her, whether she likes it or not._

* * *

Reiko stood outside of Koda's club, called Hyperion, looking anxiously around for her cousin. She wore a dark pair of jeans, black Toms, and a black, lace tunic top. Her dark hair hung straight, framing her face perfectly, and she wore a light layer of make-up, nothing too fancy.

Haruhi stood beside her friend, wearing a jeans, brown knee-high boots, and a loose fitting, but flattering, purple sweater, which had obviously picked out by her doting REAL father. Her short brown hair was clipped back to the side and she wore some light make-up. She looked especially feminine today, if only Tamaki could see her, he would go crazy!

The pair didn't have to wait long as Hana walked up to them. She wore a short, olive green, cold-shoulder dress with black tights and black ankle boots that had a small heel. Her auburn hair was tied into a loose, messy bun and she wore just the right amount of make-up to accentuate all of her best features, like her beautiful hazel eyes and her plump lips.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting too long. I had to make sure Hiro finished his homework before I could leave."

"No worries, you're here now. Shall we?"

Hana nodded and led her two friends to the front of the line. The bouncer looked her up and down, recognition appearing in his eyes as he grinned, letting them in without question.

As the girls descended the steps and reached the actual club, the music was booming. It was just loud enough that they could feel the vibrations in their chests with every hint of bass that passed through the countless speakers around the room.

Hana made a bee-line for the bar, spying Koda. He grinned at her and the two began talking, her whispering something to him before sliding him a small wad of money. He handed her some drinks and she made her way back to her friends.

"Drinks anyone?"

"Hana, we can't drink. We're underage."

"So none for Haruhi, then." Hana turned her attention to her cousin. "What about you?"

Reiko looked at Hana and sighed, taking one of the drinks from her tentatively. She watched in slight horror as her cousin chugged the first drink and then made quick work of the next one as well. _It's gonna be a long night._

As the night went on, Haruhi and Reiko spent their time dancing while also keeping a close eye on their grieving friend. Unfortunately, they couldn't keep too close of an eye on her and she was extremely drunk before too long.

 _Now what?_ Thought Reiko.

* * *

Honey and Mori sat at the Morinozuka compound. They had opted to stay in and watch a movie rather than going out with their fellow club members to a late dinner.

Honey jumped for the hundredth time during the movie, which was a horror that HE had picked himself. "Ah! So scary! I hate scary movies!"

Mori chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes slightly at his cousin's antics. His phone buzzed from his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing that he had gotten a text from Haruhi.

 **[For this section, the texting, we will do** _T_ _his_ **for Haruhi and** _-_ _This-_ **for Mori.]**

 _Hi Mori-senpai. Sorry to bother you so late. Are you busy?_

Mori quirked a brow. - _With Mitsukini. You ok?-_

 _I'm fine, Mori-senpai, but Hana isn't. We are at Hyperion downtown. Can you and Honey-senpai come and pick us up?_

 _-Hai. We are on our way.-_

Mori put his phone away. "Mitsukuni."

"Hm?"

"We are going downtown."

Before Honey could say anything else, or ask any questions, he was being dragged out to the car.

Within the hour, Honey and Mori entered the club. Mori's eyes scanned the room and his eyes fell on Haruhi who waved him over to the bar area.

As he and Honey got closer, his eyes softened. Hana was sitting at the bar, her head resting on the table and she was tapping her fingers to a tune he recognized as one of the songs she had written for her violin. She was mumbling something incoherently and then she hiccuped cutely. She furrowed her brows in frustration. Reiko was hovering around her worriedly. When Reiko saw the boys approach them, she looked at Mori, her eyes begging for help as she was unsure of what to do.

"How much did she have to drink?"

Haruhi grimaced. "Well, at least four drinks that we _know_ of. She's kinda sneaky." She scratched the back of her head, smiling abashedly.

Hana's eyes drifted to Mori and she grinned. "Mori! You're here! Great, now you can dance with me!" She jumped up, faltering slightly, but Mori caught her and straightened her. She looked up at him with begging eyes. "Please dance with me?"

Mori felt his heart skip a beat but he sighed. "Not now, _Hanako_."

She instantly cringed at hearing her full name. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

He nodded playfully before resting his arm around her waist, mainly to keep her steady, while guiding her out of the club. Honey and the girls following behind closely.

They made it out of the club and they all piled into the back of the black limo. Upon settling in their seats, Mori removed his coat and draped it over Hana's frame. It didn't take long for her to start drifting in and out of dreamland.

* * *

They had dropped Haruhi off first and were now at the Kanazuki residence. Reiko had insisted that they bring Hana to her own house and not back to the Matsumoto residence, stating that her grandfather would be beyond furious.

Mori had agreed without hesitation.

Hana had eventually fallen asleep on the ride back and Mori had opted to carrying her inside so as not to wake her. He looked down at her, smiling softly to himself. _She looks so peaceful._

"You can just put her in the guest room, here." Reiko motioned to the empty room beside her own.

Mori walked in and set her gently on the bed, removing her boots and pulling the blankets up over her chest. He brushed some hair from her face before turning and leaving the room. He watched as Honey gave Reiko a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mitsukini."

"Goodnight, Reiko. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Take care of Hana-chan, okay?"

Reiko nodded and smiled softly at her love as she walked the two boys to the front door. She watched as they got in their limo and pulled away before shutting the door.

 _I wonder how mad her grandfather will be tomorrow._ She bit her lip anxiously before making her way to her own room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow _was_ a school day after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter! Work got super crazy and I just started up a new quarter at school. Hope you like it!**

 **I still do not own any of Bisco Hatori's characters.**

 **xoxo cupidsrose**

* * *

The next day started off like any other at Ouran High School. Students were bustling up and down the hallways before school. Hanako Matsumoto entered her classroom, just as the rest of her class had settled into their seats so their day could officially begin.

Mori snuck glances at Hana from across the room several times throughout the morning, which Honey took note of with a small smile on his face.

Hana was lost in thought, staring out the window. She had been tapping her pencil quietly to some unfamiliar beat, though everyone around her assumed it was one of her songs that she had written for her violin. She smiled softly to herself as she noticed the rain beginning to fall from the dark, cloudy sky outside.

It had begun to become gradually warmer during the passing few weeks and most of the snow from the winter had melted and brought with it some early spring-like weather. It was Hana's favorite time of year.

Time seemed to move quickly and before they knew it, the school day was over. The students in the classroom made their way out into the hallway so they could move onto their various extracurricular activities. Hana lingered behind, taking her time to gather up her things, relishing in the quiet moment. As she bent down to pick up her violin case, she saw that someone was standing next to her with it already in their hands. She turned her attention to the person, seeing that it was Mori.

"Ah, Mori…" She smiled sheepishly. "I'm… sorry about yesterday. You shouldn't have had to see me like that." She rubbed her own arm awkwardly, embarrassed about what had happened at the club.

"Hn." He held out her violin case to her, exchanging it for her books that he silently offered to carry for her. "I'm just glad you are okay." He smiled faintly, which helped to put her mind at ease.

Hana's smile then became more genuine as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Mori noted that her bruise was healing quickly and was less noticeable today than it had been previously. "Walk with me?"

"Hn."

The two strolled out of the classroom, their arms brushing innocently as they made their way down the hallway towards Music Room 3 and the Black Magic Club.

"Mori?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think it'd be alright if… if you listened to my new song? I wrote it for my parent's memorial banquet and I want to make sure it is perfect." She kept her gaze lowered at the floor, her fingers strumming nervously on back of the black violin case.

Mori reached out and gently grabbed her arm with his free hand, sufficiently stopping her in her tracks. He tilted her chin up so she would meet his gaze and smiled warmly at her. "I would be honored." He watched her, his heart fluttering as he noted her warm, hazel eyes brighten at his words.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She surprised him by giving him a hug, her scent invading his nose… he noted that she smelled like sunflowers. "That means so much to me, Mori."

"Takashi."

"Hm?" She looked up at him in confusion.

Mori blushed faintly under her gaze and began to rub the back of his head nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact. "You can… call me Takashi… if you'd like."

Hana blinked up at him, but then smiled. "Okay, Takashi." She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along down the rest of the hallway to Music Room 3. "Do you think I can play my new song for everyone in the Host Club? I know your _guests_ don't usually show up for awhile and I'd like to apologize to Haruhi for yesterday as well…"

Mori simply nodded as he looked at their joined hands. _She's… holding my hand._

When they arrived at the Host Club, she released his hand and the two walked in. Hana smiled at her cousin. "I figured you'd be here."

Reiko blushed faintly in response from her spot sitting next to Honey, the two having been in the process of splitting a piece of cake. "What are _you_ doing here Hana?"

"I was hoping I could play my new song for everyone and if you could all give me your honest feedback. I… wrote it for my parent's memorial banquet next weekend."

"Of course, Hana-chan!" Honey beamed.

There were eager nods and several words of agreeance from the various hosts and they all took a seat on one of the couches that had space for the majority of them, the others having settled for either a spot on the floor or, like Mori, chose to stand behind the couch.

Hana undid the latch on her violin case and pulled out her most prized possession. She let out a small sigh as she held the bout of the instrument to her left chin, holding the bow just above the neck of the violin. She closed her eyes and began to glide the bow smoothly across the strings beneath it. Her song started out slow and then became gradually faster.

As she played, everyone that sat across from her felt their own breaths catch in their chests. Most of them had heard her play, but never in front of them and never as a private audience.

Mori watched in awe as the woman who had captivated him for as long as he could remember put her heart on display in the form of her music.

Hana played for what felt like hours, getting lost in her song. She could feel a small pain in her chest and throat as she fought back her tears. _I miss them so much._ As she continued to play, she, as well as everyone else in the room, was unaware of the foreboding figure approaching Music Room 3 in a rage.

The door suddenly slammed open, causing everyone to jump and Hana to cease her playing. Her glistening eyes stared at the doorway in horror, her grandfather glaring right back at her.

" _Hanako_! Where have you been?!" He stalked over to her and knocked the violin from her hands, causing her to cry out as she helplessly watched it tumble onto the floor in a loud clatter, the wood splintering slightly from the sudden assault. He then abruptly grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the door.

"You are to come straight home after school and you are _forbidden_ to do anything as foolish as you did yesterday again! And to be in a place like this. _Disgusting_ and _shameful._ You need to act like a _proper_ lady or no one will ever want you, though it would surprise me if anyone _ever_ will."

Hana winced in pain, his hand squeezing her previously injured wrist tightly. As he began to drag her out of the room, she noticed Mori starting to move towards the pair. She shook her head solemnly and mouthed 'It will only make things worse.' She then turned her attention to the others and gave them apologetic looks.

The hosts and Reiko all watched in horror as Hana and her grandfather disappeared down the hallway where they watched him shove Hiro towards the door as well.

Mori clenched his fist in anger and slammed it into the wall behind them. "That bastard."

Everyone turned their attention to Mori, exchanging looks of surprise at his sudden outburst, as none of them, Honey included, had ever heard him use such language.

* * *

A week went by and none of the hosts, or Reiko, had heard anything from their friend herself. Hiro had told everyone that his sister was okay, but that she had been punished so severely after returning home that she _did_ have to go to the hospital for a short time.

Hearing that news from Hana's brother had destroyed Mori. He felt tremendously helpless with the situation at hand, as she had made it abundantly clear that interfering would only worsen her situation. He hated her _bastard_ of a grandfather and one day he would make sure that he paid for his maltreatment of Hana and her brother.

As the school week came to a close, everyone was abuzz with talk of the memorial banquet that evening. All of the well-known and prominent families had been invited to attend.

There was plenty of gossip on the female Matsumoto heir and her sudden absence from school, though most of it had been quelled when Reiko had threatened to curse the next person to utter her cousin's name. She was kidding… for the most part, anyway.

Mori went home with his cousin that afternoon, both of them planning to get ready together. Once they were ready, they would pick up Reiko, who had agreed to be Honey's date to the banquet, and then head to the venue. Mori was beyond eager to see Hana, partly because he wanted to check on her but mostly because he just missed her.

Honey glanced up at his stoic cousin. "Are you nervous about tonight, Takashi?"

"Hn."

"I'm sure Hana-chan is okay. Do you have it? Her violin?"

Mori had collected her damaged violin from the Host Club floor the day of her grandfather's outburst and had taken it to a specialist who worked to mend the instrument. He had been planning to bring it with him to the banquet as a surprise for Hana, knowing full well that it would mean the world to her and she would also then be able to play her song.

Eventually, the duo was ready and they exited the Haninozuka house. After getting in their car, they headed towards Reiko's home. Mori was anxious and couldn't wait to see finally see Hana again.

* * *

The trio – Mori, Honey, and Reiko – arrived at the banquet without much trouble. Mori wore a dark gray, well-tailored suit, it almost matching his steely gray eyes in color. Honey wore a traditional black suit with a dark blue tie that matched Reiko's floor-length gown.

Mori's eyes glanced over the crowd of people in the large ballroom of the Matsumoto mansion, searching eagerly for a head of auburn hair. His eyes found what he was looking for, but his heart sank when he realized it was just Hiro. Regardless, he approached her brother, hoping to question him on his sister's whereabouts.

"Hiro."

Hiro turned abruptly, his hazel eyes to similar to his sister's turning their attention to Mori. "Hai? Are you looking for Hanako?"

Mori nodded and Hiro shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't seen her since this morning. Grandfather said he had a surprise planned for this evening, just for her."

As if on cue, they heard a tapping of metal against glass and everyone in the ballroom turned their attention to the front of the room where her grandfather stood.

"Hello and welcome to the Matsumoto mansion! Thank you all for coming." He smiled, though Mori grimaced, knowing how fake it must be. "Please, help yourselves to some of the h'ordeuvres. My lovely granddaughter, Hanako, should be along shortly." He bowed his head curtly, excusing himself as he went to collect the aforementioned girl from her bedroom.

Mori, knowing that he would lead him to her, followed discreetly behind the older man. They arrived at a hallway and her grandfather pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking her bedroom door. Mori could hear soft sobbing coming from inside the room and watched as her grandfather reappeared from within, pulling Hana behind him.

Despite her red eyes, obviously from crying, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a lovely, form-fitting maroon dress. It had a lace bodice that accented all of her stunning physical features perfectly, from her supple breasts to her slim waist, and the chiffon-like skirt draped elegantly on her hips and bottom, flowing all the way to the floor. Her auburn hair was clipped up halfway on one side with one her mother's barrettes. Her skin had a subtle dewy glow and her lips were colored a warm red color, her eyes accentuated by the light gray eye-shadow and dark, black mascara.

"Come along, girl. You have someone to meet."

Hana pulled her arm from his grasp and frowned, planting her feet firmly on the ground. "I don't want to meet _him_. I don't want to meet _anyone_ tonight. This is supposed to be for my parents, not so you can play demented matchmaker."

She grimaced as he turned on his heels and glared directly at her. He lifted his hand to strike her, but stopped short.

"Hm. We will finish this argument later, but for now you _will_ meet him and you will like it. He is to be your husband, after all."

 _Husband?!_ Thought Mori.

Hana let out a sigh, but gave in and followed her grandfather down the hallway, both of them oblivious to the steely gray eyes that had just witnessed their small altercation.

As they reached the ballroom, her grandfather led her over to a pair of men, one much older than the other.

"Hana, this is Toga and his grandson, Akira."

Akira bent down and brought Hana's hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her delicate skin. "A pleasure to meet you, miss."

Hana felt like her skin was crawling where his lips had just been and she pulled her hand away from him somewhat rudely, though she gave him an apologetic look when she noticed her grandfather leering at her. "I'm sorry, but I think I need some air." She turned around and headed to the balcony.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to come face-to-face with Mori. "Takashi… you came." She shut the door to the ballroom behind her and the pair just looked at each other.

After a few moments, Mori stepped forward and pulled Hana swiftly into an embrace. She pushed back at first, but then gave into his hug, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're here."

Mori felt her nuzzle into his chest slightly and his grip on her tightened. "Hn. I brought you something."

Hana looked up at him with curious eyes. He pulled away from her, and motioned behind him. Her eyes followed his movements and fell on the black case that occupied the bench.

"My violin!" She rushed towards it, unlatching the case and pulling her violin out to inspect it. She looked at Mori. "You… fixed it." She set the violin down and walked over to him slowly, hesitantly at first, before she grabbed his hands. Without saying anything, she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The pair relished in the kiss. It was gentle, but meaningful. The warmth between their lips faded as Hana pulled back. She looked him and smiled. "Thank you for everything, Takashi. I won't forget it." She then turned to her violin and picked it up again. "I should go back inside... I have a song to play." Without another word, she disappeared back into the ballroom.

Several minutes passed and Mori remained firmly planted in his spot on the balcony. He heard her music through the door and he smiled to himself, a warm blush lingering on his cheeks. _She kissed me… maybe I do have a chance, after all…_


End file.
